infect zombis furr
by Asriel one-X
Summary: virus mortal


_(sueño)_

 _Me encuentro corriendo por mi ver demasiados problemas con la gente están infectados,son como monstros que quieren comerme estoy subiendo una pared logró entrar por una ventana. Pero uno de esas casas me ase caer asiendo que yo y esa cosa forcejemos por un rato logre zafarme de esa cosa que aun qui ere comerme._

 _Logre llegar al techo esperando que alguien me ayudé pero solo encuentro cadáveres comidos y des membrados._

 _Tengo miedo nose lo que esta pasando pero tengo miedo debo salir de aquí pero me quede congelado al ver amis padres a cercarse a mi con un montón de heridas y sangre no pude e vitar llorar por que ahora mis padres eran esas criaturas:_

 _Se a ser cavan ami mostrándome sus dientes en sangrentados_

 _Savia que me iban a comer se acercaban mas y mas asta que (fin del sueño)_

 _Narador_

 _Una pequeña estaba saltando en una cama grande tratando de despertar a su hermano qui en estaba dormido la niña trataba de despertarlo_ asta que salto mas alto y cayó en su estomago de su hermano este se despierta normal mente a un con _sueño_

 _Hermano- ( bostezo) buenos dias_

 _Hermanita -( risita ) que buenos dias ya es tarde para tu graduación_

 _Hermano- que ? Pero si a un es temprano_

 _Hermanita -nop ya son las 10:45 de la mañana ( risita malvada)_

 _PDV (Hermana)_

 _Hoy como siempre me desperté temprano para moles tar ami querido hermano ya seme avía echo costumbre molestarlo a si que a delante su reloj para asustarlo ya hoy es el ultimo dia que estará com nosotros ya que hoy es su graduación de sidi despertarlo saltando en su en sima de el se q no peso mucho pero lo voy a que me pase saltando por que salte tan alto q caí en su estomago._

 _Creo que va a molestar con migo, veo que mi hermano despierta a un bostezando el meda los buenos dias como si nada yo le digo que ya es tarde que ya tiene que ir a la graduación de su instituto mi hermano al ver el reloj se asusta i sale corriendo en ropa interior di siendo como pude dormirme tanto y ahora que a go como llegó al instituto gritando no pude evitar reír me como una de mente ._

 _Narador_

 _Tras un rato de que la niña se ríe de su hermano solo este se enoja un poco por que el ya sabe que a si es e ya su hermano entra al baño a lavarse_

 _PDV (hermano)_

 _Hoy des pierto tras una broma de mi hermana extrañare sus bromas y a mis padres es raro saber que mis padres no son mis verdaderos padres_

 _Como explicarlo yo soy algo asi como un adoptado y e yos me criaron como a su propio hijo el primer lugar soy un tigre de bengala color blanco con ojos color azul y mis padres son como decirlo son conejos si son conejos pero .bueno mi nombre es_

 _Soren shinoda_

 _Mis padres apellidan shinoda un apellido cool digo conozco a mis verdaderos padres aun que jamas quisiera como ser los en mi vida ya que e yos me abandonaron des de bebé_

 _A veces no qui ciera acordarme de eso por que me abandonaron digo no es que..._

 _Pero bueno a hora tengo a unos padres que me aman y me qui eren y eso,_

 _Son los mejores mejor me termino de bañar y desayuno para mi ceremonia de graduación haaaaaaa... Demonios el agua esta muy caliente tras un rato de bañadme y luchar con el agua caliente solo me queda desayunar con mis muchos hermanos no se si reírme o no porque son conejos ya estoy listo para este dia... Bajo de mi cuarto viendo como mis pequeños hermano molestan a otros es gracioso verlos como pelean por un poco de a tención,_

 _Al parecer mamá no esta solo esta papá_

 _O cierto casi lo olvido mencionar sus nombres de mis padres_

 _Mi papá se llama Nik shinoda_

 _Y mi madre es Jesica beninton_

 _(Papá mi hermano esta otra vez hablando solo)_

 _He no es cierto pequeño monstro_

 _Padre nik - ya basta con ustedes dos Soren no olvides ponerte el traje que tu mamá te com pro y ya abras a rinconada tu cuarto ( son teniendo un bebé)_

 _Soren - si pa ya lose y a que hora llega mamá_

 _Padre nik - como en media hora_

 _Soren - okey_

 _Ese mismo rato todos estábamos en la mesa comiendo o hablando de cualquier cosa mi pequeña hermana vino donde mi a molestar m jugar conmigo mi querida her manita Alicia_

 _Alicia- si Tebas dela casa me puedes dar cu cuarto_

 _Soren - no note doy mi cuarto por que a un no me voy pienso que darme dos dias mas ja ja..._

 _Alicia - huuuu malo yo quiero tu cuarto es grande y espacioso_

 _Soren - pues lo siento tendrás que esperarte dos dias mas jajajajajajaj..._

 _Alicia - ( carita triste ) sabes q te vamos a extrañar mucho no_

 _Soren - lose y es por eso que me quedaré. Dos dias mas_

 _Alicia - okey pero no olvides llamarnos todos los dias promételo_

 _Soren - esta bien lo prometo a hora a comer_

 _Todos comían tranquila mente asta que se a ver la puerta dejando ver a una mujer coneja con un traje de graduación y emocionada por q su hijo es ya a hora un hombre independiente._

 _Madre Jesica - ya lleve_

 _Todos van donde su madre unos a pedir dinero y otros solo a ayudar con las compras_

 _Madre Jesica - donde esta el universitario de la familia_

 _Soren - mamá ya sabes que a un no soy universitarios_

 _Madre Jesica - lo se solo es que me siento orgullosa de que ya seas un hombre y q te vas solo al Distrito Central y eso me pone triste_

 _Soren - ya mamá sa ves muy bien que no me voy para siempre. Solo es asta que entre en una carrera_

 _Madre Jesica - esta bien mi pequeña tigre blanco (risita)_

 _Narador_

 _Tras un rato de chistes y risas de todos ya era hora de ir al instituto don de todos reciben sus diplomas académicas, todos los padres de los alumnos graduadas estaban felices por sus hijos o tris bueno ustedes ya saben la ceremonia era algo aburrida para algunos y para otros algo de inspiración tras casi 4 horas de ceremonias todo ya avía a cavado hera hora de festejar todos festejaron mucho_

 _(Dos dias des pues)_

 _madre jesica - ( ojos llorosos) buena suerte mi pequeño en el distrito central y re cuerda cuidarte mucho_

 _\- okey lo are mamá los boy a extrañar a todos_

estoy subiendo en un autobús q me llevará al Distrito _Central un lugar donde todo es hermoso mis padres compraron un departamento para mi y eso lo agradezco mucho mi hermanita se quedó con mi cuarto_

 _Y hoy estoy yendo a mi nueva vida a pesar de a ver tenido ya un mal sueño estos últimos dos días ese mismo sueño en donde veo a mis padres con vertidos en esas criaturas me pregunto por que será bueno hoy voy al distrito central..._

 _Fin del capitulo uno_


End file.
